Evening Adventures
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Sydney, Adrian and Eddie-mostly Eddie-plan an evening for he and Jill's first date of sorts. A romantic fanfiction request from LillianHerondale on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Eddie could remember the change in Jill's expression once the car passed the border for the first time into Palm Springs. He saw that her anxiety and fear was suddenly shifted into something of a beautiful half smile, that crept up from the left, then to the right. He could remember seeing the cause of that wonderful smile, that could brighten even the darkest of caverns. He watched her with her small pale hand pressed up against the blacked-out car window. She was intently staring in awe and fascination at the shore, while the ocean caressed against it, in shallow waves. Even through the blacked-out windows, the view from the car was beautiful, he knew she would love to go and spend a whole day at the beach. She was a girl who loved simplicity, and nothing fancy-despite her new royal status- but she was Moroi.

Even though the sun and heat wouldn't physically kill her, it would make her day a living hell and cause irritation. He really liked Jill, and he knew he was falling for her, hard. To take her to the beach would of made him the happiest man alive, just to see that beautiful smile again. Though he could imagine Sydney-the alchemist of our newly formed 'family'- would probably be against the complete idea. As for Adrian- whom Jill was bonded too- he would let her go, as long as nothing happened to her. He felt that same protection towards her, he'd give his life for hers, and not only because she was a royal.

* * *

**A few months on...**

* * *

"Seriously Eddie! Stop being such a big girls blouse!" Sydney shouted at him across the expanse of Adrian's living room. They had gone on like this for all of 3 hours now, whilst Adrian sat in the corner at his easel, a cigarette balanced between his teeth, smirking at the scene before him. It wasn't something they all needed to get involved in, but he'd learnt to know Sydney and her ways, he'd grown to like her. She was an amazing friend, especially since Mason.

"I'm not being as you say 'a big girls blouse'! I thought you of all people would be against it, and you," he gestured to Adrian. "well I thought you would be completely against her off gallivanting off, where anything could happen." Adrian put his paintbrush down, and strode over to him, holding the cigarette between two fingers, and placed his other hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"I care a lot for Jill, she's like a little sister to me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. But I trust you, and I know you will protect her and I know you're not going to hurt her." Eddie nodded back at Adrian, he knew he was talking sense and he knew what he was implying. He would never hurt Jill in anyway at all, she meant too much to him.

"Well that settles it then!" Sydney exclaimed, pulling her jacket on and leaning up to place a soft kiss on Adrian's cheek. "I'll go get her ready!" Adrian frowned and pouted.

"Really Sage? Just the cheek?" Eddie laughed, as Sydney caved leaning up placing a chaste kiss on Adrian's lips. Just as Sydney was leaving, he shouted, "Don't tell her anything Syd! I want it to be a surprise." Sydney smiled and nodded. "My lips are sealed Eddie."

* * *

Eddie had dressed in denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He was never one for dressing up, and most things didn't really suit him. He wasn't a materialistic kind of person, not like Adrian, who was pretty much like a fashionista when it came to clothing brands. Adrian was letting Eddie use the 'Ivashkinator' as Sydney named his yellow Mustang, for this particular engagement with a very lovely lady. He had decided to stay at Adrian's throughout the day, since Sydney was using their dorm at the school.  
Eddie came into the kitchen, where Adrian was sat at the table drawing in a sketchbook. He looked up, as Eddie entered and smirked.

"Well don't you look dashing. You could of made an effort, Castile." Eddie rolled his eyes, and picked up the keys from the counter top.

"It's not the Ritz, Even though you dress up as though you're going to see the Queen of England, when you're going to the supermarket." Adrian laughed and folded his arms proud.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with looking good." Eddie laughed. As he was walking out of the room, he lifted his hand in a wave goodbye. Just as he was closing the door to Adrian's apartment, he could of swore he heard Adrian shout, "No funny business, Castile."

* * *

Starting the Mustang had been such a carry, the clutch had been iffy and kept sticking, but he'd finally got it running. He was now taking deep breaths in the driving seat, with his head against the steering wheel. _Just breathe, everything will be okay_ he thought. Taking one last deep breath, he stepped out the car, and took the path he'd took so many times to the girls dorm.  
Once outside of their room, he knocked quickly. The sight he was welcomed with, was not expected, considering it was Sydney who answered, with a small smile.

"Come on in, Eddie. She won't be too long now." Eddie entered past Sydney and stood to the side, waiting patiently. He kept glancing at Sydney who looked like she was trying hold back a big smile, by biting her lip. That was when the ajoining bathroom door opened and the sight blew him away. The girl had her brown hair was curled and bundled on her shoulders, she had make-up on, but nothing extravagant. She wore a white sundress, with red Hawaiian-looking flowers printed on it, with flat white pumps. She had the biggest smile on her face, showing her fangs slightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Jill." Eddie stammered his answer, as he noticed Sydney was now smiling, like a proud mother watching her daughter off on her first date. A blush touched Jill's cheeks, tingeing them a small shade of red.

"Thank you Eddie, you don't look so bad yourself." He laughed, smiling. "You all ready then?" She nodded in reply, as she said goodbye to Sydney, as they made their way down to the car. On the way down the stairs, Jill abruptly stated her thoughts-well Adrian's. "Adrian said to keep your hands to yourself, Castile." Eddie laughed, shaking his head. _Like he'd do anything like that_ he thought.

* * *

Once in the car, Eddie reached down under his seat, and pulled out a silk blindfolded, and watched Jill's emerald green eyes widen. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise. I just want it to be a surprise, if that's okay?" He smiled contently. She smiled and nodded, as he reached over, brushing her hair away from her face, and placed the blindfold over her eyes. "Is it okay?" She nodded again, as he started the car, and took off in the direction of their destination.

* * *

The car came to a stop, and Eddie looked over at Jill, who was sat quietly in her seat, playing with the hem of her dress. He decided he didn't want her to take the blindfold, till they were out of the car.  
"Jill, is it okay if you keep the blindfold on until we are out of the car? I promise to help you out and never let you fall." She laughed and nodded. "Sure Eddie, just don't let me fall." He opened the door, getting out and rounding the car to the passenger side.

After helping Jill out of the car, he manoeuvred her to the edge of a small wall, "Ready?" Jill nodded enthusiastically. Eddie pulled the blindfold away from her eyes, as he heard her gasp. He watched as her hands covered her heart, and that breathtaking smile covered her face. Which lead to him smiling like a lunatic.

Jill was watching out over the shores of the sea, while the ocean was lapping against the sand. Just like it was the first day they came to Palm Springs. Except this time their was a few changes, that obviously Eddie had had prepared in advance. The sun was descending in the sky, casting colours of orange, red, yellow and purple across the surface of the water, while colouring the heavens beautifully. Across the sand, there was tiki torches forming a path down to the waters edge, with Hawaiian flowers scattered between the torches. The beach was completely deserted, with a blanket spread out by the edge of the water. She turned to Eddie, who was watching her, with a smile of awe across his face, the slight summer breeze blowing his blond locks back.  
"This is beautiful, Eddie. How did you know I wanted to come here? Did Sydney or Adrian tell you?" He shook his head, smiling.

"They didn't need too. I saw how you looked at the ocean the first day we came here, I knew you wanted to be able to visit here." She smiled, as he held out his hand to her. Which she took, as he lead her down onto the beach, walking down through the torches.

"Thank you for this Eddie. It means so much too me." He squeezed her hand.

"Just because you're Moroi, doesn't mean you should get to miss out on things like this. Nor because you are in hiding." She smiled and bumped his shoulder playfully, in gratitude.

Once at the end of the aisle of torches, Eddie sat down on the blanket, though she wanted to go look around a little. She wandered down to the waters edge, leaning down and moving her hand over the waters surface, the cold sea water covering her hand.  
"Why don't you go paddling in there? It can't hurt to get your feet wet!" She heard Eddie shout, as he walked down behind her. She grinned and slipped out of her shoes, placing her foot into the water, then the next. Then she was wading further into the water, as Eddie followed. She watched the skies, as they turned from light and descended into darkness, that was lit up by moonlight and stars.  
Eddie was watching her profile intently from the side, she looked absolutely beautiful. His words slipped past his lips, before he could stop them.

"You really do look beautiful, Jill. Thank you for agreeing to come out on a completely mysterious adventure with me." Jill smiled, and kicked some water at him. He gaped at her, and kicked water back. Which lead to a splashing water match, and a lot of running up and down the beach. He watched her run through the water, and chased after her, swinging her up in his arms, one hand under her legs and the other around her waist. She was laughing with her head thrown back.  
"Thank you for this Eddie. This has been the best night of my life." She looked up into his eyes, smiling and whispered. "And just so you know. This was an amazing adventure, I look forward to more with you, if that's okay?" He smiled and couldn't take it anymore, he leant down and captured her lips with his own. He felt her froze, then relax wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing back into the kiss, softly. When they parted, they both smiled at one another.  
"A lifetime of adventures, Jill." She smiled and pushed up in his arms, pressing her lips back to his, revelling in the sensation of his lips. The one person she'd liked for so long, she'd finally captured his heart, and he'd captured hers. It was a beautiful way to end a perfect evening.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


End file.
